Xaayer Kal-Rheef
Early-Life Psi 4744 came into the world screaming. From he was free of the growth chamber, he screamed. He claimed he was seeing "apparitions and ghosts" of those who had walked before. Because his mental state was so extreme, the Kaminoans went to great lengths to cover up his existence until whatever issues he had could be resolved. During one visit to the cloning facility to check on the Clones, General Obi Wan Kenobi sensed Psi 4744 and inquired of him. At first the Kaminoans denyed such a failure existed, but after pressure from the Master Jedi, the two cloners in charge did take Kenobi to the chamber holding Psi 4744. From the chamber was opened, Psi 4744 was screaming. Though he could not see Kenobi and the two cloners due to the one-way glass, Psi 4744 immediately called for Kenobi to cure him of his visions. Kenobi stood stoic on the outside but hurting on the inside, as he observed the clone who was suspended from a wall; his arms and legs bound in energy binds. Eventually, Psi 4744's screaming did die down and he hung his head as he began running a list of ancient Jedi Masters and Sith Lords. Kenobi, shocked that the clone knew such a list, asked (via intercom to the cell) how he knew these names. Psi 4744 responded that he knew them because he saw them; talked with them. Kenobi was escorted away by the two Kaminoans and he asked why Psi 4744 looked younger than the other clones grown around the same time. Kenobi was informed that something seemed to have malfunctioned and his growth was steadily being slowed. He would outlive most of his clone brothers and he would never look a day over 67 years of age. Career as a clone trooper Despite the obvious mental issues of Psi 4744, Kenobi demanded the clone be freed for basic training. The Jedi Master asked for the clone's psychological evaluation sheet and, after a brief read-through, tossed it aside and requested Psi 4744 be trained as an independent-thinking ARF Trooper. The Kaminoans were surprised that Psi 4744's training was not as eventful as they had expected and his trooper training was complete in the standard amount of time. He grasped the concepts quickly and thouroughly. His mind seemed to be altered... augmented to absorb all the information as well as primed to use in immediately as the situation required. He also seemed to be thinking on a higher level as was displayed in high-stakes exercises where the odds were against him. Within half a cycle, Psi 4744, nicknamed "Schrodinger" or "Schro" by most other clones and "Quanta" by the Jedi, was assigned to a stealth independent unit. The unit carried out many successful missions and always worked independently of any Jedi leadership. Throughout Schordinger's career with the Republic, he never reported seeing the apparitions nor did he act out. However, he did display a stern dislike for all Jedi and respected only Kenobi. Being assigned under General Krell did not alleviate his negative feelings. The four-armed jedi's obvious distain for Clones and his outrageously dangerous blitzkrieg strategies resulting in extremely high fatalities only hardened Schro's heart against the Jedi as a whole. He received a few accolades from Krell, one being a praise for being a very hard Clone to kill. He eventaully was released from General Krell's command when Krell was assigned to take over for Anakin on Umbara. It warmed Schro's heart when he learned from Exodus, a survivor of Waxer's 212th platoon, the fate of the elitist Jedi: death at the hands of a Clone. Unlike most Clones, Schro did not receive Phase 2 armor. Instead he was completely outfitted with new equipment. He was outifitted for hybrid combat as an advanced recon jettrooper. On the back of his armor a jetpack was mounted that allowed for up to thirty seconds of continuous upward thrust and was equiped with a single, replacable rocket-propelled warhead. One his left arm, he used a thicker and darker gauntlet with a wrist-mounted laser pistol that carried twelve shots with each magazine. His boots were customized to withstand harsh climates and harder landings and were reinforced at the joints. They also housed pre-programmed gyro-stablizers for the jetpack controls. Schro was able to customize his helmet much further than his ARF trooper helmet. He opted for a "T" visor in his helmet and no glare shield. The helmet allowed for advanced calculations to be made on the fly for when Schro was at high speeds on his jetpack on in a low-orbit flying vehicle. From a distance, the design of the armor bared a striking resemblance to the feared Mandalorians. Schrodinger was assigned to work with a select few Clones whom had also shown great promise and outside-the-box thinking. Named Current Squadron by the Jedi Council, this team of misfits comprised of Schrodinger, Exodus (long recovered from the Carnage of Krell incident), and other Clones that displayed exemplary behavior. Just as Schrodiger was outfitted with mostly experimental Clone gear, those in Current Squadron also used prototype weapons and equipment. Often they did not get time to test these items and most field tests were also crucial missions. A few clones in Current Squadron died due to unstable or malfunctioning prototypes. This garnered the squad the nickname "Protos" by their Clone brothers. Schrodinger's final assignment was to a rogue planetoid. Though it seemed to be a free-floating barren rock void of all life, the Jedi council's interest in it seemed unnatural and Schrodinger felt as if his team was not getting the entire story from the Council. Even so, Current Squadron was shuttled to the rogue planetoid and once on the surface, they were ordered to maintain radio silence until the job was done. It didn't take long for Current Squadron's navigator, a Clone by the name Nessie, to locate their target: a rather non-descript crypt built into the ground. A quick recon mission established that the few Sith that were here were lead by two Dark Jedi and were in no way related to the Separatists. They then captured and interrogated one of the Sith troopers guarding outside the crypt and learned that these Sith soldiers were cultists; they wanted the secrets within the crypt. The crypt was the burial chamber of an unknown Sith Lords whose name history never remembered. Current Squadron found out that soon the two Dark Jedi would find the main burial chamber and they would be powerful enough to decimate the squad. Angered that the Jedi Council had withheld the full details, Schrodinger talked Curent Squadron into action and they moved to take the crypt from the Dark Jedi before the burial chamber could be found. Instead of following their orders to attack from the front, the team planned careful sneak attacks and planted explosives at key points on top of and within the crypt, trapping and killing most of the troopers. Eventually only the two Dark Jedi were left to stand against the recon team. Thus began the game of cat-and-mouse. In the dark maze of the crypt, Schro and his team spread out. They had to be careful not only of the Dark Jedi, but also of the still-functionaing booby traps that filled the crypt. The first Dark Jedi was killed when he stepped on a proximity mine planted by Exodus. Schrodinger faced down the second and taunted him, goading the Dark Jedi to charge. Blinded by emotion and rage, the Dark Jedi failed to notice that there was a chasm between himself and his bully and he plummeted to his death. With the crypt cleared, Schrodinger and his men spread out and explored it carefully. During this exploration, Schrodinger stumbled upon the main burial chamber and found a rounded holocron. His curiosity got the better of him and he began playing around with it as he searched the rest of the chamber for anything of value or worthy of report. After a certain click, the holocron's spherical body shifted to a more familiar pyramid shape. A light spilled out from the holocron and a ghost took form before him. The ghost, familiar to Schrodinger as one of the more constant visitors during his early-life mental breakdowns, was covered in some older and customized form of Mandalorian armor and a thick, scallopped cloak was draped over his shoulders. On his head was a slim helmet and over it was a deep hood. Within the hood was a glowing T-shaped Mandalorian visor. Enlightenment The ghost identified itself as 'Xaayer Kal-Rheef' and informed Schrodinger that him finding this place was not by accident, saying that through the Force, Xaayer had lead Schrodinger to this place. Xaayer then informed Schrodinger that he would be living through the clone in order to carry out the role of the Grey Knight; the role Xaayer Kal-Rheef had pledged to live for the rest of eternity from the days of Revan. In short: Shrodinger was to be the avatar, or proxy, of Xaayer. At first Schrodinger was against this notion. He hated the Jedi and the very thought of being a conduit for a long-dead one really shook him up. However, Xaayer's Ghost eventually convinced the resistant Clone after explaining he would be beyond the Jedi and the Sith as a Grey Knight avatar. The apparition explained how he had taken over the crypt by fully silencing the Force Ghost of the Sith who had been laid to rest there. Xaayer's Force Ghost entered into Schrodinger. Instantly, the mental breakdown from his early-life made sense as he started again seeing ghosts and apparitions. But now he could make sense of them. They weren't ghosts but echoes in the Force of bygon events as well as events to come. With his new enlightenment, Schrodinger was able to find and lead his surviving Current Squadron members out from the maze of a crypt. From the moment they were on the shuttle to their Republic Cruiser, the rest of the squad noticed a change in Schrodinger. However, they said nothing of it. Schrodinger returned with his team to Coruscant and he quickly gained the ire of many of the Jedi. With Xaayer within him, Schrodinger insited that all now call him "Xaayer" instead of "Schroedinger" or "Quanta" and he was also able to predict events as well as reveal the underlying meanings of many of the Jedi's plans. He quickly began to question every move of the Jedi. He held forums with other Clones in the barracks and broke down the Force as well as the Jedi code with wisdom that even many naturally Force-Sensitive individuals would never have. He preached in the shops about the dulling of the Jedi Council's ability to sense darkness through the Force. In the War Room, he questioned many plans made by the Jedi and even hacked terminals to revise battle plans. The final straw came when he spoke up against the Chancellor after a deep study in the Archives over recent events. He was called before the Jedi Council by General Kenobi to stand trial for treason and was eventually relieved of duty and dishonorably discharged from service by Master Mace Windu. Death Watch Lost and confused, Schrodinger, now Xaayer, wandered the galaxy eventually settling on Carlac by the leading of the ghost within him. After a less-than-stellar landing on Carlac, his ship was surrounded by a sect of Death Watch, calling themselves Mandalorian Protecters, led by a Mandalorian female named Orda Raakin. Instead of putting up a fight or struggling, Xaayer instantly surrendered to the warrior people and, after a brief interrogation and initiation trial and ritual, was accepted as a Mandalorian and Mandalorian Protector. Xaayer conversed with the ghost within, asking why he had to be with the Mandalorians. He asked why he'd been led to switch sides completely. The ghost of Xaayer responded immediately: While with the Mandalorians, Xaayer learned more brutal forms of combat as well as melee and martial arts training. He became extremely deadly with twin blades and gained an eye for sharpshooting. Unlike during his tenure as a Clone Trooper, Xaayer was given the freedom to branch out and fight as he pleased with whatever method he wished to learn. He went on many raids with this section of the Mandalorian Protecters. One thing that he shared from the get-go with the Mandalorians was his resentment of Jedi. But where the Mandalorians disliked the Jedi for their apparent weakness and also for the challenge they brought to war, Xaayer personally disliked the Jedi for using Clones in the wars and not acutally sacrificing their own citizens and lives. Xaayer didn't stay too long with the Mandalorians, however. He stayed just long enough to learn as much of the customs and combat as he could. He also learned a great deal on fighting the Jedi and Republic from Orda Raakin as well as how to smith armors and fashion weapons. Xaayer eventually left the Mandalorian Protectors, but not before the group he had lived with and learned with gave him their loyaly. Bounty Hunting After having lived with the Mandalorians for the past few months, Xaayer as finally fully alone. With no ties to any side, he turned to bounty hunting. Taking on the first job he could find isntantly put him at odds with the Separatists. On Ryloth, a Jedi Master there, unaware of Xaayer's history as a clone, hired him to help a platoon of clones sneak into a Separatist base and to steal valuable information on the enemy. Glad to start bounty hunting with a job so easy and close to his training, Xaayer accepted and was put in charge of the platoon. Much to his surprise, as the Force would have it, the platoon was Current Squadron. As soon as they were away on the mission, Xaayer revealed to Current Squadron his identity, much to the annoyance of the Ghost within him. The reunited team ran through the gorge to their mission point, every so often hiding to avoid low-orbit hyena droids conducting fly-bys. Eventually Current Squadron and Xaayer arrived at the Separatist base. Exodus quickly sliced his way into the back door and allowed all entrance to the base. Quickly the clones fanned out to explore and destry the compound. Keeping in control of his situation, Xaayer broke off from the clones he had been tasked with and found his way into the databank room of the base. He set up a few silent security protocols and then set to work stealing valuable Separatist information. memory core after memory core was unlocked ad dowloaded to his datapads and he made short work of the firewalls the enemy had put in place. After a few tense minutes, all the secrets the base held digitally were copied into Xaayer's datapads and ready for distribution. Xaayer found his way back to the rest of the squadron. Nessie informed the bounty hunter that he had activated explosives within the base and that the group had just under five minutes to escape the base. This proved to be more time than needed. The group made their way back the way they had come and made short work of the alerted droids that happened to cross their path. A minute after the group had exited the base, it exploded, taking four battalions of droids with it as well as communications. Xaayer kept up his end of the bargain and handed over the information on his datapad, but not before duplicating them. The Separatists had many enemies, not just the Republic. Somewhere out there, Xaayer was sure there would be others willing to pay through the nose to get their hands on the information. Thus this successful job marked the beginning of Xaayer's bounty hunter career. Xaayer recognized the advantage of a mysterious air in bounty hunting, and never went in public without his face covered. He never revealed himself to be a former clone trooper and went out of his way to disguise his voice when necessary. As he worked, he developed a certain mythos about him and there were few things in life he enjoyed more than walking into a cantina, bar, or other public forum and instantly knocking all conversations into a hushed whipsers. He enjoyed the stories that would be shared from table to table about him, some truthful but most outlandish and steeped in mythos. Eventually, Xaayer became reputable enough for him to be hired by the Black Sun. Though he was not called in to do anything instrumental, just to be noticed by the powerful crime syndicate made both Xaayer and the Ghost within him pleased. The job was to protect a cargo ship wanting to pass through unprotected space and Republic space. Knowing full well that passing though unprotected space meant all ships were fair game, Xaayer stole a Jedi Starfighter from under the Republic's nose and used it to escort the cargo ship. Most pirates that floated by in the unprotected space did not risk attacking a vessel with Jedi protection lest the entire Republic hunt them down, and those that did were met with a furious hail of laser bolts and a quick death. Satistfied with the job, Black Sun paid Xaayer well enough for him to commission a starship contracter to construct a custom space vehicle, one that was maneuverable enough to dogfight in the vacuum of space and yet powerful enough to tear through Y-Wing bomber armor. What he received was a one of a kind vessel equipped not only with laser cannons, proton torpedoes and an ion cannon, but dual arc cannons that would fire a stream of constant energy for a time, frying controls ans well as tearing thorugh armor. Xaayer cristened the ship "Revelator" and went on his way up the bounty hunter ladder. Xaayer eventually took another job put up by the Republic to aid the battles raging on Umbara. Though he was not eager to revisit the planet where Krell had commited atrocities earlier in his life, the Ghost whithin him persuaded him to take the job. While on Umbara, he met up with two other hunters and drove Trandoshan slavers off of the planet. While driving off the slavers, he discovered an ancient Sith academy. After a quick pep talk with the Ghost, Xaayer advanced on the academy. He managed to clear out many of the students because most were of initiate level. Cocky and arrogant, the fledgings barely put up a decent fight as Xaayer picked them off one by one through a strategy of booby traps and misdirected attention. After killing most of the students, Xaayer make in contact with the academy's master. A surprisingly spry and active old man, the Dark Jedi had aspirations of starting up a Dark Council and spoke, what seemed to Xaayer, to be giberish about True Sith and as well as unknown worlds. The Ghost within enhanced Xaayer's mind and body as well as Force aptitude allowing Xaayer to kill the Dark Jedi. Xaayer did report the academy's location to the Jedi Council. He did take a few lightsabers and crystals from the Academy, expecting them to fetch a pretty penny on the black market. However, the ghost inside moved him to construct two lightsabers: one with a black blade and the other with a white blade. It took some time to get used to the feeling of a blade with no counterweight, but with the help of the ghost, Xaayer did master lightsaber combat through meditations. This added skill only increased the enigma behind Xaayer, thus thrusting his reputation even higher up in the world of the underground. Return to Carlac With his reputation at an all-time high, he was hired by the Separatists to destroy a platoon of battle droids that crash landed on Carlac. Some of the droids were carrying bits of information that, when gathered together and decrypted, could prove devestating for the Separatists. While on Carlac, Xaayer reconnected with his Mandalorian brothers and sisters. As a team, they thoroughly wiped the crashed ship clean of all battle droids. Before he left the planet, he couldn't help but sneak into the Republic outpost on Carlac and spy on his former team members. On his way from the base, he was ambushed by a squad of five clones, two of which he recognized his his former teammates. Without hesitation, Xaayer shot the first and used the hidden blade on his gauntlet to slice through the neck of a second. The remaining three opened fire and Xaayer used the body of the second as a shield and lobbed a grenade. The explosive incapacidated two clones and the final clone was lit aflame by Xaayer's flamethrower. When Xaayer received the payment for his bounty, it was found out that he also dispatched five clones easily. His employer tacked on an extra payment for killing the five clones, especially since one of the clones was a high ranking officer and an integral general for the Republic on Carlac. Skirmish on Mandalore Vidication on Coruscant A job would eventually make Xaayer return to Coruscant and would mark his first time back on the megaopolis since his expulsion from the Republic the few years earlier. The target was some lowlife who had the unfortunate luck of displeasing a Hutt gangster on Nar Shadaa. Xaayer, disguised as a Jedi, quickly found his prey and captured him. He was worth more alive than dead. However, while on Coruscant, Xaayer entered into a dueling tournament at the Jedi Temple. At first he only had the intention of appearing to be a normal Jedi and to avoid suspision, but it turned into a need to vindicate himself before the Jedi. He quickly bested the padawans and Jedi initiates that were also enrolled and worked his way up to dueling actual Jedi masters. Upon the defeat of the Jedi Quinlan Vos, Xaayer noticed Kenobi's odd looks and realized teh Jedi Master was suspicious. After securing his hard merchandise, Xaayer entered the next dual not in his Jedi disguise but as Xaayer Kal-Rheef: Bounty Hunter. Kenobi, the next Jedi Xaayer was to duel, nodded realizing that Xaayer was the suspicious Jedi from the matches before and the duel was a long one. Eventually Xaayer came out on top. As the matches progressed, Xaayer became more and more powerful and attuned with the Force through the ghost within him. After the defeat of Shaak Ti, the Jedi Council called the duels off to meet about the seemingly undefeatable bounty hunter. Xaayer took this time to leave the planet and collect his bounty, though he was disappointed that he did not get the chance to duel Master Windu. Death Due to his arrested growth, Xaayer did not die around the time most of his other brothers died. Nor did he die of old age. When his body turned 67 years of age, the ghost within him prompted him to fly to the pitiful but potent remains of Malachor V. This was the last place Xaayer was seen and it can only be assumed that he flew out passed the remains, after a brief stop on one of the chunks of planet, and into the unknown regions of space. Though it is assumed he died out there since his ship would eventually run out of fuel and power, there are rumors of something hiding far out there. The history books do recall others in the past who share similar claims of being haunted by the Force Ghost of Xaayer the Grey Knight as well as those who claimed to be his avatar. No matter how outlandish their claims, they all displayed very unnatural Force sensitivity regardless of species; and they all ended their lives by flying out to Malachor V and then past those ruins into the unknown regions of space. It is also rumored by a select few that these "avatars" of Xaayer journey beyond Malachor V to merge with Xaayer to maintain his Force Ghost to persist as a Balancer of the Force. Personality Traits Xaayer through and through could have been labeled a nutcase. He held high believes in the humanity of the clones and had a special animosity for the Jedi for basically playing with life in creating clones as pawns just to be killed wihtout actually losing any "real and living" soldiers. He, through the Ghost, spoke and understood the Mandalorian language, but whenever he spoke it, he preferred to use the dialect of Mando'a used in the times of the Old Republic during the Mandalorian Wars and the Dark Wars. Abilities In tip-top form due to his dual training as a clone and Mandaloian Protector, Xaayer was in peak human condition physically and mentally. Trained as a clone to resist mind tricks that enemy Force users would attempt to use and also trained by Orda Raakin how to even attack mentally against a prying Force user, Xaayer is more than mentaly capable of withstanding even the most powerful of mental attacks. Though he could not use the Force himself, the Force Ghost would move in Xaayer and use the Force through him. This gave Xaayer access to all sorts of Force abilities ranging for Emerald Lightning to Force Heal with little to no recuperation time. The Ghost also saved him on many occasions. If he was knocked down or near-death, the Ghost would teleport Xaayer's body away to a safer area and revive him. Or in more rare cases, would revive Xaayer to full health right at that moment without needing to teleport. This, of course, only added to the legend of the Bounty Hunter that Could Not Die. Behind the Scenes Xaayer Kal-Rheef the Grey Knight is a character owned by myself as well as his concept and story. Psi 4744's nicknames are not random. Psi is the greek symbol that represents part of any wave funciton in Shrodinger's Equation under Quantom Mechanics (Hence "Shrodinger/Schro" and "Quanta"). Also Psi is the symbol for psychology, psychiatry, and parapsychology (involving paranormal or relating with the supernatural subjects, especially research into extrasensory perception). Hence the story of the Ghosts and visions at "birth and early-life. Despite wearing a jetpack, Xaayer rarely used it for transporation, preferring to use Force jump and Force teleport. On occasion he would use the jetpack (for example; during his stint with the Death Watch) and once or twice he used the warhead funciton. (/more will be added as the story grows and as I figure out how to work with the wikia) Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Jedi Hunter Category:ARF trooper Category:Mandalorian Category:Death Watch Category:The Unyielding Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Clones Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Jedi Hunter Category:ARF trooper Category:Mandalorian Category:Death Watch Category:The Unyielding Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Clones